Mobility may be challenging for physically-challenged people. Conventional ramps, wheel chairs, wheel chair lifts, and other types of ramps have enhanced, to some degree, mobility for physically-challenged people. Although such conventional devices have improved the mobility for physically-challenged persons, vertical mobility, for instance, inside and outside of buildings may remain difficult or impossible. Such difficulty may be exacerbated when other limitations exist, such as unavailability of elevators or electric power.
Accordingly, improved apparatuses and methods for providing enhanced mobility to physically-challenged people would be desirable and useful.